


When Harry graduated

by harry_tpwk



Series: Harry&Louis [13]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bareback Sex, Bottom Harry, Braids, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Dancing, Doggy Style, Domination, Drinking, Gay Sex, Graduation, Grinding, Harry in braids, Love, Lube, M/M, Orgasm, Prostate Stimulation, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Top - Freeform, Top Louis, botTom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk
Summary: Harry graduates. Louis meets all of Harry's family.Harry teases Louis and Louis makes him pay for it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Harry&Louis [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	When Harry graduated

When Harry graduated, everyone was there to cheer him on. That included his mum, Robin, his sister, Gemma, who cheered louder than everyone else, his dad, and Louis. It was Louis’s first time meeting Gemma and Des. Des was very kind and immediately took to Louis, asking about his job and what books he recommended. Gemma was slightly shyer and more kept her questions about Harry, asking how they’d met. Louis was freer.

“If you’re worried about me hurting your brother, don’t be,” Louis said suddenly. “I love him very much and I am in this 100%. It’s actually impossible to not love him, he’s simply extraordinary.”

Gemma seemed appeased. Being the older sibling gave her a lot of protective feeling towards Harry, even more so because of the kind of sweet person he was. She knew her brother really well and she really couldn’t stand to see him hurt, but even a blind person could see how whipped Louis and Harry were for each other. She was so proud of her brother and she respected his choice in partner. He hadn’t had a serious relationship before this.

Watching Harry in his cap and gown, going up on the stage to collect his degree and grin at his family and Louis in the crowd was a moment Louis would never forget. Harry had his hair in perfect curls tucked behind his ears and hat on top. His smile was so stunning, Louis felt blinded and like he had the wind knocked out of his lungs. He could barely believe Harry was real, and he was his. They belonged to each other.

The moment Harry came down with his degree in hand Louis grabbed him and kissed his mouth hard for a few seconds. He really couldn’t help himself. “I’m so proud of you,” he said, pulling back.

Harry blushed a little since his family was all right there, but he took it with a grin and pulled Louis into his side for a few seconds before hugging Gemma. 

“I can’t believe my little brother is a graduate now,” Gemma laughed wetly, messing up his hair a little much to Harry’s chagrin. “Come on your graduation party is waiting.”

They had a small party at home to celebrate with some more of Harry’s family, his uncles and aunts and cousins and nieces and nephews were all there. Harry was more than happy to introduce Louis to them as his boyfriend, and Louis was ecstatic. He was great with meeting new people and talked to everyone with enthusiasm, even though he was dying to have some time alone with his boyfriend. He would be patient and wait. He had to. Today was Harry’s day, and tonight he would take Harry to heaven.

After dinner Harry pulled on some more of those skinny jeans he loved and a t shirt, getting ready to go to his last university party. He was taking Louis with him, of course.

“Can I do your hair?” Louis asked excitedly, sitting on his bed.

Harry nodded and sat down on the carpet so that Louis could access his hair. “Shortie.”

“You love this shortie,” he snapped back cheekily, running his fingers through Harry’s curls very slowly, gently, so as not to tug on a single one of his perfect locks and hurt him.

“I do, very much so,” Harry confirmed, smirking to himself. “That feels nice.”

Louis parted his hair and started on braids from either side along his scalp and running along the side of his head. “There we go, I’m done.”

Harry was quiet the whole time, even though he was curious as to what Louis was actually doing. He could imagine their life living together. It would be something like this. He stood up and looked in the mirror. “Wow, Lou. That’s amazing.”

“I want to tug on them while I make you come,” Louis growled. “But we have a party to go to.”

“It has been a while since we got to have sex,” Harry admitted. It had been driving him crazy, too.

Louis groaned. “Let’s just go to this party.”

They headed out, Harry driving Louis’s car to the university. They had a nightclub right next to their dorms, and every year they had a party for the graduating class. The music was booming and people were dancing and drinking already when they stepped inside.

“You people sure don’t waste any time,” Louis commented.

“As if you weren’t a party animal,” Harry teased, squeezing Louis’s ass a little, pulling him to the bar.

“One of us has to drive us back,” Louis protested when Harry ordered vodka shots immediately.

“Okay I’ll drink them both.” Harry chugged them down within seconds. “Ugh wow.” He immediately ordered two more.

“Slow down there, sexy.” Louis was taking in the sight, drinking him in with his eyes. Harry was so hot right now and Louis was always a little horny around him, but these braids looked even better on him than Louis had thought.

“Let’s dance!” Harry pulled Louis right to the middle of the dance floor, dancing against him. He had his hands all over Louis, buzzed already.

Louis grabbed Harry when he stumbled a little, holding him against him and speaking against his ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight, you little tease.”

Harry smirked and turned around, grinding his ass right on Louis’s crotch.

Louis grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in closer. “You’re asking for it now. I don’t care who hears us, Harry. I will ruin you and you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Consider it a promise from me.”

Harry shivered, turning back around. Louis could see his eyes darkening with lust. “You’re so sexy, Louis,” Harry mumbled, obviously drunk by now, the vodka having taken its effect.

Louis pulled him down and kissed his mouth hard, sliding his tongue into his pliant mouth. He could taste the strong alcohol, pulling back and biting his lower lip. “You are so tempting, I wish I could fuck you right now. Just bend you over and slide into your tight heat.”

By now both of them were hard and aroused. “I haven’t given back the keys to my room yet,” Harry groaned, rolling his hips into Louis’s, looming over him. “Let’s fuck in there.”

Louis placed another hot kiss on his mouth and pulled him outside, and into the dorm building. It was isolated now, since everyone was gone for the summer. “You are going to get fucked so hard.”

Harry feebly handed Louis the key. His thoughts were foggy and all he could think was LouisLouisLouis. He just wanted Louis.

Louis opened the door and pulled Harry inside, closing and locking it. The beds were still there but the room was now empty since both Harry and Niall had moved out days ago. “Shit,” Louis cursed, “I don’t have lube.”

Harry grinned lopsidedly and pulled something out of his pocket.

“A lube sachet, really, Harold?”

Harry only grinned back at him.

“You planned this didn’t you?” Louis slapped his ass hard, the sound echoing throughout the room. “You wanted me to fuck you.”

“Well, as great as ruining your lovely arse was,” Harry quipped, “I’m too drunk to prep you now.”

“Who said you’re going to get any prep?” Louis snapped. If Harry wanted to be roughed up that’s what he was going to get. He pushed Harry onto the bed. “Take off those jeans now.”

Harry fell onto his front into the mattress which didn’t have a sheet anymore, righting himself onto all fours before slowly moving his jeans down.

Louis impatiently tugged them down roughly to his knees and slapped Harry’s exposed ass, making him mewl. “Fuck, you shaved.”

Harry chuckled and looked back at his older boyfriend, shaking his ass a little. “Like you said, I planned this.”

“Shut up.” Louis pulled down his trousers to his ankles, ripping open the packet of lube. It wasn’t self warming, but he didn’t bother with that, rubbing some of the cold liquid against Harry’s rim, making him hiss and clench around nothing. “Be quiet and take what I give you!”

Harry nodded silently, gripping the edge of the mattress for dear life, gasping as one cool finger entered him, then another, fingering him apart rapidly. He cried out and pressed his face against the wall as a third finger squeezed into him, the stretch too much too soon.

“Is it too much?” Louis mocked, not slowing down at all, pumping and spreading his three fingers. “This is what happens when you tease me, Harry. I’m not going to go easy on you.” He pulled out his fingers and coated his cock with the rest of the lube, wanking himself a few times.

Harry panted softly, waiting. He gave a whine when he felt Louis’s blunt tip press against his rim, then slowly prod him further and slide into his tight ass. “Fuck,” he grunted, clenching roughly. Louis wasn’t small by any means, he was a good, medium size.

Louis slapped his ass with both hands, sliding in until he was fully inside Harry. “Are you actually tighter than the last time or has it just been too long?”

Harry only moaned, the side of his face pressed against the cool wall.

Louis grabbed his hips and started moving, not waiting for a proper response. Harry felt so tight around him, he couldn’t keep himself from going faster and slamming into his hole roughly.

Harry sobbed dryly, clenching and unclenching. Thinking was out of the window.

“Is it good, hm?” Louis taunted, gripping his shirt from behind and pulling him up a little.

Harry whimpered and arched his back, rocking back and forth with his thrusts. All he could do was take what he was being given.

Louis could tell Harry wouldn’t last much longer with the way his thighs were shaking. He grabbed Harry’s braids in both hands and pulled his head up, changing the angle.

Harry struggled weakly as he was manhandled into position, struggling weakly as pleasure shot through him. He felt it in every fiber of his body, shaking.

“Did I hit your spot, hm?” Louis teased, slamming into it again, making Harry cry out like a wounded animal. “Looks like I did. Are you going to come without me even touching your cock?”

Harry whimpered desperately, trying to get some kind of friction on his cock. He was so so close he could almost taste it.

Louis pulled harder on his braids, now chasing his own release. He grunted when Harry clenched tighter than before, bottoming out and coming deep inside him as Harry struggled weakly, coming hard as his prostate got roughly stabbed. He had never come from only prostate stimulation before, and he was overwhelmed, tears running down his face.

Louis let go of his hair and waited for Harry to stop shaking, slowly pulling out of him. He watched as Harry’s body sagged and his red, gaping rim slowly started leaking the come he left in there. “Shh, don’t move,” Louis soothed, going to the bathroom immediately. He managed to find a box of tissues, but not much else, coming back to Harry and wiping his rim clean first, while Harry whined and sniffled.

“Oh fuck, that’s so sensitive,” Harry mewled as Louis gently pulled him up to wipe the come he’d gotten on the wall.

“There, all clean and no one’s the wiser,” Louis chuckled, putting the used tissues in the trash and tucking himself back into his pants.

Harry slowly got to his feet, pulling up his briefs and jeans. His hair was mostly intact because of the braids but his face was still wet. 

“You look so sexy,” Louis groaned, his spent cock giving a twitch.

Harry whined softly and went to wash his face. “I’ve never had an orgasm like that before.”

Louis pulled him close into his arms. “Did I go too far? If I did, I’m sorry.”

Harry buried his face in Louis’s neck, shaking his head. “I asked for it, Lou. I knew you would do that, I hoped you would.”

Louis smirked and squeezed Harry’s ass again. “Come on, let’s go. I bet you’re tired after all that.”

Harry pulled back and nodded. “It’s the best kind of tired. I’m so sore.”

“Should teach you not to tease me again, Harry. I simply won’t have it.”

Harry only nodded, pretending he’d learned his lesson. He’d remember to tease Louis every now and then, though, because it was the hottest sex he’d ever had.

Well, so far.


End file.
